


Mine

by vanitypride



Series: ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Liu HaiKuan/Zhu Zanjin, Established Relationship, Jealous!LHK, Jealousy, M/M, No one else can touch his Xiao Zhu, RPF, They're cast members in a new drama, Things get a little steamy when they make it to the bedroom, ZLH Challenge 2020, ZhuLiuHai, ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020, kissing against a wall, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: Liu Haikuan and Zhu Zanjin are in a new drama together in which they play rivals.Liu Haikuan is jealous of one of their fellow cast members, who can't seem to keep his eyes and hands off Zhu Zanjin.Once they're alone at home, Liu Haikuan goes through a jealous fit and Zhu Zanjin helps him to overcome it.(ZLH Challenge 2020: Day 2 Prompt - Jealousy/Possessiveness)
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Series: ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923211
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping these notes short since I took forever to finally get this posted, ahh!
> 
> A little exploration of a jealous LHK, but ZZJ helps to ease his worries. A bit of sexiness toward the end. ;) Eventually I want to properly write a love scene for these two, but I'm running low on time right now, ahhh! >.<
> 
> Without further ado, I give you prompt #2. Enjoy! :)

As soon as they entered the apartment, Liu Haikuan pinned Zhu Zanjin against the door. Haikuan's larger hands covered his boyfriend's smaller ones, keeping them bound against the door panels. He leaned in close, chest pressing against the shorter man's back as the tip of his nose trailed up the shell of his Xiao Zhu's ear.

"You're mine, Xiao Zhu," he breathed hotly into the ear, lips brushing against it for added measure. "Mine, and mine alone."

A shuddered breath left Zanjin's lips, his eyes closed as he relished in the feeling of his possessive boyfriend towering over him. Soft moans soon escaped him when Haikuan trailed little nips down his neck. "Haikuan-gege…" he could only murmur, allowing himself to succumb to the ministrations.

"I didn't like the way he kept touching your hands," Haikuan confessed as he dragged his boyfriend's wrists higher above his head. He held them in place with just one hand, his other one reaching down to snake up his Xiao Zhu's shirt. Fingers came into contact with soft skin, brushing over it and summoning little goosebumps in their wake. The eager fingertips eventually reached their prize, pinching one of Xiao Zhu's more sensitive parts of his body, one of his lovely rosy nipples.

Zhu Zanjin arched his back, pressing forward into the touch as he gasped. "I-it's just part of his personality," he reasoned as he tried keeping himself together. "He's like that with everyone."

Another gasp escaped Zanjin, this time as his boyfriend rolled the other erecting bud between his fingers. It was especially thrilling when that expert thumb swiped over the tip of it. 

"Nnghhh," he hissed through gritted teeth, heat pooling low in his belly as the effects of the motions trickled down into his lower regions. A need, a desire slowly stirred within him.

"I saw the way he looked at you," Liu Haikuan husked in his boyfriend's ear. "And I didn't like it one bit."

Zhu Zanjin swallowed down a nervous little lump. "Su-surely you're exaggerating, Haikuan-gege."

Liu Haikuan practically growled in response as he recalled the day's earlier events. They had both been on-set for a new drama they were in. Unlike their roles in The Untamed, this series had them cast as rivals. It was a rather intriguing concept, a fun challenge for them both since they were so 'close.'

What Haikuan wasn't expecting, however, was that one of their fellow cast members would be fawning all over _his_ Xiao Zhu every chance he got. Yes the man played the role of Zanjin's best friend, Zanjin's most trusted subordinate, but that in no way granted him the right to get so handsy with him.

And what was worse was that _his_ boyfriend, _his_ Xiao Zhu did nothing to stop the man's advances. It made his blood boil, driving him so mad that the moment filming wrapped up for the night, he grabbed his Xiao Zhu by the wrist and literally dragged him off-set. He didn't let go for even a second until they reached his car. As soon as he put his boyfriend in the passenger seat, he drove them straight home.

"I know what I saw," Haikuan forcefully insisted. "He had eyes only for you. He was shamelessly flirting with you, and you did nothing to stop him."

Zanjin was hit with a pang of guilt at the words, completely taken aback by them. "You're jealous…" he uttered softly.

"Of course I am," Haikuan snarled, thoughts of that man holding his Xiao Zhu's hand running through his head again.

"I get jealous too, you know? When you flirt with women," Zanjin admitted, recalling a time when his boyfriend was interacting with some fans. One of them simply wouldn't let go of his hand, holding it for far too long. And Haikuan hadn't tried to stop her either.

"I don't flirt," the man snapped back.

"Well, you let them flirt with you, so why can't I--"

Liu Haikuan instantly turned his Xiao Zhu around so they could face each other. He pinned the delicate wrists to the door again, pressing his body up against Zanjin's as he leaned in close. "Don't you dare say it…" he whispered harshly. "I don't want to hear you talk about him. I don't want to hear you say his name."

"Haikuan-gege, what's with you today? Why are you acting like this?" Zanjin was slightly scared, but most of all he was worried to see his boyfriend in such a heightened state of anger.

"Why didn't you push him away?" Haikuan demanded. "Why didn't you tell him to stop?"

The faintest look of hurt flashed in those eyes, and Zhu Zanjin couldn't help feeling guilty. Haikuan wasn't just enraged or jealous; deep down, he was badly hurting.

"It took me by surprise. And it was just casual conversation," Zanjin explained softly. "You know I only have eyes for you Haikuan-gege, no one else."

Liu Haikuan slowly started to calm down, noticing the deep sincerity in Zanjin's eyes, in the words he spoke. His boyfriend was very much a professional, a polite young man. He knew he could trust in his Xiao Zhu, so it was stupid, foolish of him to act this way, to even question his boyfriend's feelings and fidelity for that matter.

But that other man… he was the one who couldn't be trusted. Haikuan needed to keep him within sight at all times. He needed to ensure his Xiao Zhu's safety. And above all, he needed that blasted man to know that Xiao Zhu already belonged to someone, with someone. Xiao Zhu was off limits because Xiao Zhu was _his_.

"Haikuan-gege…" Zhu Zanjin suddenly breathed against his boyfriend's neck, coating it with sweet, gentle kisses to help calm him down from his fury. There really wasn't much else he could do when his wrists were still pinned in place. Though he longed to wrap his arms around his Haikuan-gege's brawny shoulders, to tease at his nape as he curled the soft hairs around his fingers. "Haikuan-gege, you're my whole entire world. Never doubt my feelings for you."

Liu Haikuan pulled back the slightest bit, taking in his Xiao Zhu's expression, admiring every little aspect of his beautiful boyfriend's face. It took him back to the first time they met, the first time he looked into those gorgeous doe-like eyes and fell under Zhu Zanjin's spell. Right now was just like that moment, except that he hadn't leaned in to kiss the man back then. They hadn't even become friends yet, much less significant others. It had only been the beginning of a beautiful, blossoming friendship. A friendship that eventually paved way to something more.

Zhu Zanjin returned the kiss, pouring all his heart into it to reassure his Haikuan that he had nothing to worry about. That he, Zhu Zanjin, was completely and irrevocably his.

As they continued to kiss, Haikuan slowly relinquished his hold on the slim wrists. Resting his hands on his boyfriend's hips, he pressed closer, deepening the kiss. He groaned as his Xiao Zhu parted his lips for him, granting him entry into his hot, waiting mouth. Haikuan accepted the invitation, sliding inside and humming as their wet muscles made contact.

Zanjin moaned in turn, finally wrapping his arms around his boyfriend the way he'd envisioned. The crooks of his arms rested behind those sturdy shoulders, restless fingers nestling themselves in that raven nape.

Liu Haikuan delighted in the teasing touch, a satisfied little growl emanating from his throat. He yearned for more closeness, hands trailing down his boyfriend's thighs until they reached the backs of his knees. His palms pressed against the soft skin, silently urging them to bend before he hoisted up his Xiao Zhu with ease. 

The smaller man's back remained against the wall as his legs wrapped themselves around Haikuan's waist. Zanjin quite enjoyed this position because it made him feel taller, like he was on top of the world. Such exhilarated energy soon exhausted him, however, prompting him to pull back and catch his breath.

As he did so, Zhu Zanjin brought his hands around to cup his beloved Haikuan's face, thumbs gingerly stroking over the cheekbones. "Allow me to show you just how much you mean to me, my love…" he whispered against his boyfriend's lips, brushing his own rosy lips against them.

Dark brown eyes gazed into their counterparts, both men drowning in the sight of one another. Wordlessly, Liu Haikuan pressed his forehead against his Xiao Zhu's, and not long after, Zhu Zanjin was the one to claim his Haikuan-gege's lips.

The kiss was gentle, loving, passionate. The kiss only marked the beginning of what Zhu Zanjin wanted to demonstrate to his boyfriend. That Liu Haikuan meant the world to him. That Liu Haikuan was the only one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Even if it had to be kept in secret.

Heartily accepting the kiss and reciprocating it, Liu Haikuan pulled them both away from the wall. His hands kept a firm hold of his Xiao Zhu's thighs as he carried him off toward their bedroom. Zhu Zanjin had no intention of letting him go, and so they fell onto the bed together.

Their kiss grew hungrier, desperate as equally aching fingers reached out and tugged at articles of clothing that kept them from skin-on-skin contact. The pair helped each other to undress, haphazardly throwing their clothes aside before engaging in another heated liplock.

Naked bodies pressed together this time, hips rolling against each other as they aimed for sweet, delicious friction. A large hand wrapped around both their hardened cocks, stroking them to a steady beat.

Zhu Zanjin wrapped his own hand around the other side, helping to stroke them but also wanting to feel that connection with his Haikuan-gege. There was just something particularly special about their fingers touching and brushing against each other. Moans and groans soon escaped the pair as they both edged closer to release.

With Zanjin on top, said man adored his boyfriend's chest with small kisses and licks. He worshipped as much of the man's body as he could reach: teasing both nipples with his tongue and sucking them between his teeth, dragging his tongue along the protruding collarbone, trailing kisses from shoulder to neck and back down to the opposite shoulder, sucking an earlobe into his mouth and tugging it.

He pleasured his Haikuan-gege in all these various ways to show him that he was the only one to get this treatment from him, the only one he wanted to give this treatment to. Because there was no else he could ever give his heart, his soul, his _all_ to in the way he'd done with Haikuan-gege. _His_ Haikuan-gege. For just as he was only Liu Haikuan's, so too was Liu Haikuan only his.


End file.
